


The Woman in the Window

by HeartDeNies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartDeNies/pseuds/HeartDeNies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk is running through the rain when he looks up into a window. Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman in the Window

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the WWE. If I did, I would cut RAW back down to two hours and I would get rid of all these extra shows. I guess they have never heard the term quality over quantity.

It was raining.

The sky was overcast and it was shedding tears in its dark mood. Rain drops fell to the street and sidewalk, leaving little splashes as they hit.

He mindlessly watched the small dents the raindrops made in the standing water as his pounding feet sent more water flying. The rain water splashed up his bare calves and soaked his shoes, but he hardly noticed.

He was focused on his stride, his breath, and the heartbeat that was ringing in his ear along with his music. No one was bothering him, asking him for a picture, an autograph, or something else they could sell on eBay. This is why he loved the rain. It pushed everyone else inside, so the streets were his alone.

Even though the rain was cold against his skin, he was hot. His lungs burned from supplying his working muscles with enough oxygen and his leg muscles burned from exertion, but the act of running made him feel alive.

Punk ran through the wet, rainy and familiar streets for a long time. He didn't want to stop. When he was getting close to his last turn to head home, some force pulled him in the opposite direction down the street. He hardly ever deviated from his route, but it was raining and peaceful.

He ran harder, faster, loving the feeling of what the exercise was doing to his body. He wasn't going to stop running until he reached his apartment, but then he looked in that coffee shop window and stopped dead in his tracks.

He didn't know why he looked into the window. He had been so focused on the sidewalk his feet were pounding on that he hardly ever let his gaze fall on anything else around him, but something had made him look up into the window.

There was a woman in the window and Punk's world came to a standstill. Time seemed to have literally stopped head in its tracks. Rain drops hung wetly in the air, not finishing their descent to the ground below.

She was reading a book while sipping from a coffee cup and she was beautiful. She was pale with vibrant green eyes that devoured the pages of her book greedily. Two of her red tipped fingers twirled a tendril of golden hair with flecks of auburn running through it.

Everyone has that one moment when they just know. The soul sings from inside the heart that it has found its mate. The one it wants to spend the rest of eternity with. Punk had never believed such stories.

He had always believed that people were not meant to stay with the same person their entire lives. People were living too long now. How could you spend fifty or sixty years with the same person? Punk understood now. He didn't even know this woman in the window, but he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

His mind flashed images of what could be through his mind. He saw himself purposing to her, their wedding day, their first Christmas together where he would give her a puppy to keep her company and safe while he was on the road. He saw her holding their baby in a hospital bed and the last image he saw was her wrinkled hand in his watching their great-grandchildren play around them.

He had never wanted the fairytale life for himself, but now that he had seen flashes of it with his soul mate, he wanted it more than he wanted to take his next breath.

Punk stood in the rain and watched her read her book a little longer. She was chewing absently on her plump lip as she continued to read. The fingers that had been twirling her hair now twisted the silver necklace that caressed her delicate neck.

He didn't know who she was or her name, but he was already head over heels, madly in love with her. He wanted to, had to know more about this creature that would soon be his.

Just as Punk was about to start moving though the rain to the coffee shop door, the beautiful woman raised her head and turned it towards Punk. The smile that burst across her face made Punk's heart palpate in his chest. He had never seen anything so beautiful, but then he realized that she wasn't smiling at him.

A sense of dread filled Punk's body as he turned to the side slightly. His stomach felt like it dropped out of his body when he saw the tall, blond haired and muscular man smiling back at the woman in the window.

Punk watched in horror as the man entered the coffee shop and then appeared in the window where he embraced the woman. That's when he saw the glittering diamond on her left hand.

He had to fight the urge to double over and vomit on the wet ground from the realization that she would never be his, he would never have that perfect fairytale life that he had just now started to want and there was nothing he could do about it but walk away and forget he had ever seen her.

Punk turned but stole one last look at her over his shoulder before walking dejectedly back to his apartment. Thankfully, it was still raining so the raindrops running down his face hid the hot tears that were running down along beside them.

He was irritated and angry with himself for getting upset over losing something he never had in the first place. He would never have won her over anyway. He was just the creepy tattooed guy staring in the window. She would have never loved him back.

This was the day that Punk resigned himself to be alone for the rest of his life. There was no one in this world for CM Punk.


End file.
